Amo y sirvientes, Sirvientes y amo
by elisamadness
Summary: Los sirvientes siempre han estado preocupados por su amo y su amo de ellos. Colapsos, dramas, risas y demás secretos se encontraran en la mansión Phantomhive. Una familia sin sangre, pero al fin al cabo familia. Un poco de CielxSebastian y CielxSnake (serie de one-shots) un poco OC


Título: Amo y sirvientes, Sirvientes y amo.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: Los sirvientes siempre han estado preocupados por su amo y su amo de ellos.

Colapsos, dramas, risas y demás secretos se encontraran en la mansión Phantomhive.

Una familia sin sangre, pero al fin al cabo familia.

un poco de CielxSebastian y CielxSnake.

(serie de one-shots)

Parejas/Personajes: Sebaciel.

Raiting: T

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

**Nada es lo que parece…**

El verano ha llegado y se puede sentir la alegría de la madre naturaleza por donde se quiera que vea, flores de distintos matices y olores, el jardín de los Phantomhive nunca ha estado en mejores condiciones.

Finny está en el invernadero observando cómo los pétalos de las exóticas rosas azules se van abriendo y con una sonrisa en su rostro admira la belleza de estas.

Mey-rin está puliendo las estanterías de un cuarto que ella no recuerda haber estado antes, ve que el cuarto esta desordenado, hay muchas fotografías y pinturas del amo Ciel con sus padres y de Lady Elizabeth en general.

-Mey, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto una profunda y masculina voz detrás de ella.

-¡Se-señor Sebastian!- exclamo la distraída sirvienta.

-¿Y bien?, te hice una pregunta.

-Sólo estaba limpiando señor, e-eso es todo.

-Mey-rin, esta habitación está cerrada por algo, ¿qué no viste el letrero?- dijo el mayordomo apuntando hacia un pequeño cartel colgando de la perilla de la puerta.

-¡Lo siento!, que-que torpe no lo vi-dijo Mey agachando la cabeza.

-Tú y esos lentes necesitan una mejora-suspiro Sebastian.

-Se-señor, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo hiciste.

Mey-rin se sonrojo y volteo su mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Qué quieres saber Mey?-pregunto suavemente y con una cortes sonrisa.

-am, este, ¿por qué estos retratos están aquí?, ¿no deberían de estar adornando la mansión?-pregunto tímidamente la sirvienta.

-El joven amo, cuando recién llegamos a la mansión me ordeno que todos los portarretratos de su familia fueran quemados, pero Tanaka me suplico que sólo los guardara-dijo en una voz monótona el fiel sirviente.

Mey-rin miro tristemente a Sebastian y después su vista giro hacia los retratos donde se observaba una familia feliz, rostros sonrientes en cada uno de ellos.

-El joven amo debe de extrañarlos…-susurro la sirvienta.

-Eso es algo que ya no nos corresponde, por favor retirémonos de aquí.

-Ah! Ah, sí- ambos se retiraron de la habitación y Sebastian puso bajo llave la puerta.

Mey-rin, por favor nunca vuelvas a entrar aquí, tú o los otros sirvientes, el joven amo se enfadara si se entera que no acate su orden.

-¡Si señor!- dijo Mey con una mano en pose de soldado.

-Muy bien entonces.

* * *

El tiempo voló, eran las once de la noche y cinco sirvientes estaban en el área de la servidumbre listos para cenar la deliciosa comida de Sebastian.

-Aquí tienen, ah y por cierto, el joven amo me pidió que les preparara un postre especial ya que no ha habido ningún tipo de desastres esta semana-anuncio con su típica sonrisa el joven mayordomo.

-Gracias, dijo Emily.

-¡EL AMO ES TAN BUENO!-contestaron al unísono Bard, Finny y Mey-rin.

-Ho, Ho, Ho.

Todos (excepto Sebastian alegando que ya había comido) disfrutaban de un gran pedazo de Cordon blue y papas en rodajas, charlando animosamente sobre su día.

-¡AHHHH!-un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la parte de arriba de la mansión, todos se pusieron alerta listos para defender a su amo.

-Tranquilos, el joven amo está teniendo una pesadilla-dijo Sebastian dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor de los sirvientes.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una pesadilla y no otra cosa?-pregunto Bard.

-Sólo lo he escuchado gritar cuando tiene pesadillas-dijo para finalizar Sebastian.

* * *

-Pobre bochan, dice Oscar.

-¿Qué clase de pesadillas tendrá para gritar de esa manera?-pregunto Finny mirando tristemente su plato.

-No tengo idea-dijo decaído Bard.

Tanaka permaneció en silencio.

-Ta-tal vez es por su familia.

-¿A qué te refieres?, dice Wilde.

Mey les conto lo que paso en la tarde en la habitación y todos concordaron que tal vez el bochan era acechado por la tristeza de la pérdida de su familia.

Todos estaban en silencio ya sin ánimos de tocar su postre cuando de repente se escucharon varios sonidos de cristales rompiéndose.

-¡Ay que ir a ver!- grito Bard y todos menos Tanaka fueron a ver de donde provenían esos ruidos.

* * *

Con cautela y en silencio se fueron acercando al origen de los ruidos, mientras más se acercaban más susurros iban escuchando. Finalmente vieron que provenían todos esos ruidos de la habitación donde usualmente Ciel se ponía a estudiar, se acercaron a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vieron…algo que jamás hubieran querido ver.

-¡Ya no lo soporto Sebastian!, ¡¿Qué no ves?!

-Bochan trate de calmarse por favor…

-¡NO!, tu no lo entiendes, no entiendes el dolor que siento al cerrar mis ojos y ver a esas personas...

-Bochan…

-Personas la cuales por tu propia culpa están muertas, persona que no pude salvar, ¡Personas que amaba!

-Bochan le suplico…

-Y lo que me mata Sebastian son los recuerdos, ¡recuerdos felices!, recuerdos felices de días a los cuales yo ya no puedo volver, ¡cada vez que cierro mis ojos no puedo descansar por las malditas memorias!-Ciel temblaba y mantenía la cabeza gacha, su mano derecha sangraba aparentemente por haber lanzado y roto algo.

-Sebastian, me están matando…me estoy muriendo-termino Ciel para caer de rodillas en frente de su mayordomo con ojos rojos y acuosos.

Los sirvientes veían con preocupación a su amo, ellos fueron testigos de cómo se rompía y ellos no tenían ni idea.

Sebastian se arrollado enfrente de su amo cuidadosamente para no alertar a su amo.

-Ciel, por favor levanta tu cara, yo estoy aquí, tranquilo-dijo para después posar una mano en la mejilla de Ciel.

-Sebastian, termina con esto, ya no quiero mi venganza, mi venganza no recuperara lo perdido, lo perdido jamás regresara-Ciel alzo la cara hacia su sirviente, ya no caían lágrimas.

-Mátame Sebastian, cerremos el trato, los dos ganamos.

-¡Ciel, no digas eso!-dijo Sebastian al momento de traerlo hacia su pecho, el mayordomo acariciaba suavemente la espalda del menor y le susurraba palabras de cariño y aliento.

-Mientes…-susurró Ciel para después llorar un poco más.

-Yo no tengo muchos objetivos en mi vida, ni si quiera le veo el sentido, al ser demonio no tengo muchas opciones, pero tú, a ti cuando te vi e hicimos el contrato fue lo más bueno que he hecho en mi vida, te tengo un cariño especial y jamás te dejare ir. Aguanta un poco más y pronto seremos soló tú y yo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-dijo Sebastian mientras besaba castamente la mejilla del niño.

* * *

Los sirvientes no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, habían escuchado unas cuantas palabras de confort y eso era todo, el amo se veía mejor y bueno…para ellos eso era suficiente.

**Continuara! Gracias por su apoyo en mis otros fics, este será una serie de one-shots con los sirvientes y Ciel. **

**Dejen review y se acepta de todo los amo y bye!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**_-Lo siento mucho Barón Matthew pero aquí todos somos iguales, a mí nunca me ha gustado presenciar el maltrato a una dama, sirvienta o no._**

**_-Mey-rin, ¿Estás bien?_**


End file.
